An Evil Undefeatable
by Hotaru Maxwell
Summary: Upload Chap 3! There's a new evil in Crystal Tokyo and the Senshi need help! That's where the Gundam pilots come in! Want to know who the couples are? Now you can find out!!!! please R&R.
1. We Need Help

An Evil Undefeatable  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I own nothing except the computer in front of me!   
Thank you Iris for being my beta reader! There will be more chapters soon, I promise!   
  
Chap. 1  
  
~*Sailor Moon Universe*~  
It's the year 3001 AD and all is well, or so it seems. Once the battle with the Black Moon Family ended, Sailor Mercury, Jupiter and Uranus left to train far away. Sailor Pluto has returned to her post guarding the Gates of Time and Space, and Sailor Chibi-Moon is in the past training with the young Sailor Senshi.  
  
The rest of the senshi, Mars, Venus, Neptune, and Saturn have stayed in Crystal Tokyo to protect their king and queen. They always had to expect the unexpected.  
  
After a few months of peace, Sailor Pluto unexpectedly made an appearance during a ball held by Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. She brought horrible news about a new enemy.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you all, but I must warn you about a new enemy," said Sailor Pluto as she lowered her head.  
"Oh no. Please just tell me this is a horrible joke Pluto," pleaded Serenity.  
"I am sorry queen, but this is no joke. This new enemy is quite different as well. We cannot defeat it merely with our powers."  
"What do you mean?" questioned Michelle.  
"All I can say is that we need to find help from another world."  
"How will we get help from another world? I mean how will we get someone to help us?" questioned Rei.  
"Don't worry, leave that to me," and with that Serenity nodded and Pluto disappeared.  
  
'We've been through so much already, do we have to deal with this?' thought Serenity.  
  
~*Gundam Wing Universe*~  
  
The year is After Colony 200. Peace was attained 3 years ago and has since been kept strong. Relena Dorlain, the Vice Foreign Minister, is one of the few people who has made sure that the peace is kept.   
  
"…We must continue to preserve this peace that we achieved three years ago." Relena concluded her speech. She glanced around to find the five former Gundam pilots looking down at her. 'What are they doing here?' She raised one eyebrow slightly so that only the pilots could see. They signaled her to meet them after the meeting.  
  
"What's up guys?" asked Relena with a hint of worry on her face.  
"Uh, maybe you should hear from the messenger herself," replied Duo.  
"Huh?"  
"Let's go to my house, she'll explain it to you there," said Quatre, starting to walk towards his car.  
  
When they arrived at Quatre's mansion, Relena gasped as she walked in. She saw a woman in her mid 20's wearing a white body suit, a black skirt, a pair of black boots and a lot of accessories. She held a staff that looked much like a key.  
  
"Who…?" was all Relena could say.  
"I am Sailor Pluto, the guardian of The Gates of Time and Space. I have come to ask for your help," referring to Relena and the pilots.  
"My king and queen live in a world far across the galaxies. Their world is soon to be attacked by a new enemy."  
"Why do you need our help?"  
"This new enemy has both technological and magical defenses. Our world has magical defenses, but we lack technological defenses."   
"So you need the gundams to help defend your world, but why me?" Relena asked.  
"When I asked the pilots to help, they worried that if they left, there would be no one here to protect you."  
"Oh, I understand, but how will you get the gundams? The pilots destroyed them three years ago."  
"I am the guardian of The Gates of Time and Space. We can travel to the past to retrieve the gundams and when we are done, we can return them so there is no disturbance in the time line."  
  
Relena looked at the pilots who simply nodded. "Well then, I suppose we should go and help."  
"So it's settled, when do we leave?" asked Duo with his devilish smile on his face.  
"We'll leave tomorrow morning at 6, meet by the bridge at 5:30," replied Pluto.  
"Mission accepted" came a monotone voice.  
"Uh, Heero, you don't need to say that," came Duo's voice.  
"Omae O Korosu."  
Everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
~~To be continued~~  



	2. The Pilots and Senshi Work Together

An Evil Undefeatable  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I own nothing except the computer in front of me!   
Thank you Iris for being my beta reader! There will be more chapters soon, I promise!   
  
Chap. 2  
~*Sailor Moon*~  
When the pilots, Relena, and Pluto arrived in Crystal Tokyo, they watched as a battle ensued between the Sailor Senshi and their new enemy. The senshi were trying to hold back the enemy from reaching the Crystal Palace. Even thought the senshi were trying their best, they could not defeat the enemy without first penetrating its armor.  
  
"You have to go help them! They won't last long at this rate!" cried Pluto.  
The pilots nodded and got into their gundams.  
"Let's go kick some honey-buns!" yelled Duo.  
All the other pilots gave him a confused look.  
"What? I watched Mulan last night!" (AN: can't you just see Duo quoting Mushu? :))  
"Quickly! You don't have time to waste!"  
  
All the Gundams took off towards the battle. In seconds, the Gundams were fighting creatures that had on armor that made them look like gundams.  
Heero activated the ZERO system when he realized that the monsters had both strength and speed that were equal to the gundams.  
"Guys, we have to work as a group to kill these things. I'm having ZERO tell me where their weak points are."  
"Roger that," replied Quatre.  
"Let's try to keep these things busy for a while," suggested Trowa.  
"Right, We'll teach these things some justice," replied the pilot of the Altron Gundam.  
"YAHHHOOOOO!!!!!" yelled Duo as he swung Deathscythe's double-bladed beam scythe. "Yeah! That's right! The God of Death is back from hell!"  
  
"WHAT?!? ZERO! What the hell?!?"  
"Heero! What did ZERO say?" asked a confused Quatre.  
"ZERO's not telling me anything."  
"WHAT?!"  
"CRAP!"  
"WHA?!"  
"DAMN!"  
  
"So how are we going to defeat these things?" asked Quatre  
Then, suddenly, a girl with slightly below the shoulder black hair and dark purple eyes appeared on all 5 pilots' screens.  
"You must attack the neck area of the youmas. That is their weak point." Was all she said.  
"Who's that?" asked a confused Duo.  
"I don't know but she seems to be on our side," with that said, Quatre began to aim his attacks towards the creature's neck. When he was able to get a hit, the armor fell off the creature and revealed a human sized monster.  
After seeing this, all the pilots aimed their attacks at the creatures' necks. One by one, each creature denuded of its armor was reduced to the size of a human.  
"Didn't Pluto say something about using both technological and magical powers?" questioned Quatre.  
"Yeah, so I guess this is where they come in," stated Wufei.  
Once all the creatures were shrunken back to their normal size, the sailor senshi came out and each fought a creature.  
"Mars Flame Arrow!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
"Saturn Reborn Revolution!"  
"Neo Moon Therapy Kiss!"  
All the senshi yelled out their attacks and dusted the creatures. After they all caught their breath from the battle, they seemed to lose it again as they stared at the huge robots.  
"Well, I suppose this is the help Pluto brought," joked Sailor Mars. 


	3. The Meeting

An Evil Undefeatable  
P  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I own nothing except the computer in front of me!  
Thank you Iris for being my beta reader! There will be more chapters soon, I promise!   
P  
~*~*~*~Chapter 3 - The Meeting~*~*~*~  
P  
"Hm... I wonder..."Heero muttered.  
"What'd ya say Heero? Couldn't hear ya buddy" Duo asked extremely cheerful.  
"I was just wondering why ZERO didn't tell me anything"  
"Oh, well I can't help ya there"  
P  
The pilots had just gotten out of their gundams when Pluto walked up to them.  
"Miss Pluto, what were those things?" Quatre asked.  
"They were youmas. I suppose you could call them minions sent by a higher power."  
"I wonder how powerful." Quatre said to himself. " And those were the Sailor Senshi. Where did they go?" Duo asked, looking over his shoulder.  
"They went inside the palace to check up on things. Please follow me. I will show you the hanger you will be putting your gundams in. Then we will meet with my king and queen. They have been waiting to meet you."  
"Hn..." was Heero's reply.  
P  
While the pilots and Pluto were walking through the halls, they heard voices coming from a room down the hall. The first voice the pilots could recognize was Relena's. The next was the girl who appeared on their com-link. Then they heard an angelic voice they had never heard before.  
"Who was that?" Duo asked anxiously.  
"That would be my queen."  
P  
They continued to walk down the long corridor until Pluto stopped in front of a beatifically decorated door. The voices they heard were coming from the other side. Pluto knocked twice and waited for a response.  
P  
The doors opened to reveal a large room. Inside the room, Relena was standing to the left of a blond haired woman, who was sitting next to a black haired man. The pilots figured they were Pluto's king and queen. Then on the side of the room were the sailor senshi.   
P  
"Wow, they are beautiful' Quatre thought. He felt his cheeks blush slightly but it went unnoticed by the others in the room.  
P  
The pilots walked up to the king and queen and bowed politely. "Please, no need for such formalities." Serenity said as she and Endymion stood up.  
P  
"I am King Endymion and this is Queen Serenity," he said while bowing his head. "But please call us Endymion and Serenity."  
P  
While motioning his hand towards the senshi, he said, "And these are the Sailor Senshi."  
P  
The first senshi stepped up. She was wearing a sailor fuku with a red skirt. She wore two purple bows, one in front and one on her back. She had long black hair and violet eyes. "I am Sailor Mars, the soldier of fire. But you may call me Rei." Then she stepped back and the next senshi stepped forward.  
She was wearing a similar outfit but her skirt was orange. Her bows were blue and yellow. Her hair was about as long as Sailor Mars but hers was blonde. "I am Sailor Venus, the soldier of love. But you can call me Mina." She gave her best smile and stepped back.  
The next to step forward had green, wavy hair. Her outfit and her bows were green. She was the tallest of the 4 women. "I am Sailor Neptune, the soldier of the sea. But you may call me Michiru."  
Next to step forward wore a purple outfit with darker purple bows. She had shoulder length purple hair. She held a glaive that was taller than her. "I am Sailor Saturn, the soldier of destruction and rebirth. But please call me Hotaru." The pilots remember her as the girl on their com-links (is that what they're called?).  
P  
Wufei looked at Mars as if he recognized her, but ignored the feeling and mumbled "weak onna."  
"Who are you calling weak?" Rei asked angrily then yelled, "Mars Flame Arrow!"  
Wufei's eyes widened for a moment but returned to normal when Serenity yelled, "Rei-chan! Calm down, please."  
"Hmph"   
Everyone else sweat dropped.  
P  
Noticing the tension building up in the room, Duo immediately intervened.  
"Well, that guy's Wufei. Don't mind him, he thinks all women are weak. Next to him is Heero, the perfect soldier. And then there's Trowa, the clown. I'm the God of Death, but you can call me Duo." Duo said this all looking in Saturn's direction. She didn't notice him staring at her until Mars elbowed her. When she saw Duo eyeing her, she immediately blushed and looked down. Duo smirked at her reaction.  
"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
P  
"Now that we have all introduced ourselves, I believe we should start talking about this new enemy." Mars said a little too seriously.  
"Agreed, but we should rest now. Then we can talk over dinner. And tomorrow we can begin training." Neptune said sounding more relaxed.  
"That sounds like a good plan Neptune. Everyone should rest today. Dinner will be served in an hour or so." Serenity announced to the group to make sure they heard the plans.  
"Very well then, I wouldn't mind a short nap" Relena said.  
"Hn..." Heero turned towards Relena and whispered "I'll join you, if you don't mind."  
Relena let a small smile reach her lips and said, "Of course I don't mind."  
P  
Duo couldn't stop himself from saying something. "Whoa, Heero's getting it onnn."   
"Shut up Maxwell" and a swift hand to the back of Duo's head was all Wufei did. Heero gave Duo his death glare.  
P  
"We will be showing you to your rooms now." Serenity and Endymion walked to Relena and Heero. "We hope you don't mind sharing a room"  
"Oh, I don't mind at all. Do you Heero?" Relena replied turned to look at Heero.  
"No... not at all."  
P  
Meanwhile, each sailor senshi walked off with a pilot towards a different wing. Neptune was to show Quatre his room. Venus was with Trowa. Mars was with Wufei and Saturn was with Duo.  
P  
~*~*~*~Neptune and Quatre~*~*~*~  
"If you don't mind my asking, why are our rooms in different wings?" Quatre asked as politely as possible.  
"I don't mind at all. Each corner of the palace is occupied by a senshi to guard all wings of it. In each wing are 2 rooms so one pilot would be in each wing."  
Quatre nodded and said, "Oh, I understand."  
P  
~*~*~*~Venus and Trowa~*~*~*~  
Venus, feeling awkward in the silence between her and Trowa, decided to start a conversation. "So...Are you really a clown or is that just your nickname?"  
"I am. I work in a traveling circus with my sister."  
Clapping her hands excitedly, much like she used to when she was younger, Venus said, "Oh!! I love the circus!"  
P  
~*~*~*~Mars and Wufei~*~*~*~  
"Why do you think all women are weak?" Mars asked suspiciously.  
"Hmm, that is none of your business."  
"HMPH!!"  
P  
~*~*~*~Saturn and Duo~*~*~*~  
"You're the Soldier of Destruction and Rebirth" Duo had a huge smirk on his face.  
"And you're the God of Death" Saturn let a small smile find its way to her face.  
'Duo isn't far off when he calls himself the God of Death.' Saturn was able to sense an aura that was surrounding Duo. 'I wonder if he really knows...who he is.' Saturn had a puzzled look on her face when she thought this.  
"What's the matter?"  
Saturn was snapped out of her thoughts and immediately placed her biggest smile on her face. "Oh, nothing! I was just thinking... Um, Duo, Why do you call yourself the God of Death?"  
"Well, I'd rather not talk about it." Duo tried to hide his anger but his voice gave off a hint of it.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to ask" Saturn quickly apologized, catching the anger in Duo's voice.  
P  
The rest of the way, the two walked in silence. Saturn stopped in front of a black door. "Well, here's your room, if you need anything, just ask me. My rooms across the hall."   
P  
"Thanks, could you tell me when dinner's ready?"  
"Of course" Saturn walked away towards a dark purple door.  
'I wonder what happened to him' Saturn sighed as she walked into her room and turned on a few of her lamps. The lamps dimly lit the room, which gave it an eerie feeling.  
She decided to de-transform and take a rest before dinner.  
P  
~*~*~*~End Chapter 3~*~*~*~  



End file.
